


Sweetness

by withinmelove



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Thor comforts reader after a crappy day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fvckingavengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/gifts).



> This is unedited so punctuation is shit.

Thor walking in the door of your work today of all days was a blessing from the highest.

The reason he came in at all was for the fact he had taken it upon himself to be see you safely back home at night. The sweet man had been affronted when he first learned that most evenings no one escorted you. So without hesitation he had volunteered his services as guard dog and feeling quite flattered you had agreed to it. Without a doubt it was wonderful to have Thor bring you to your apartment most evenings. The easy gestures of affection soothed you after your frazzling time working at the daycare. He was nothing less of a princely gentleman. You appreciated that he would moderate his physical contact as needed when you asked it of him. Some days you gratefully soaked up his physical affection while others, after being smacked, kicked, and having your hair pulled by children, it felt as if just one more person touched your skin you would scream.

Today was certainly the one where you needed to be held and soothed. Everything that could go wrong had done so. The morning had started off with a downpour that had kindly waited until you were midway walking from home to work. It had become a conundrum of whether to make the thirty minute turn around back home to get an umbrella, change and be late (which guaranteed hearing endless amounts of complaining) or keep going, get further soaked and be right on time. You scrubbed at your face wanting to rake at it with your nails in frustration. Skipping breakfast in favor of leaving on time had clearly been a terrible choice. The day continued downwards from there.

Thor arrived just in time to keep your thread of control from snapping. Bored and pent up little kids on a rainy day had tested you to your very limits. Add in tantrums and the beautiful word of NO from the mouths of babes was just the icing on the cake. By this point in the day, now evening, you were on autopilot simply working to maintain a polite tone and brittle smile for the incoming parents. A game of getting them to leave without stopping to chat about their precious babies.

The bell above the door jingled and you turned without thought towards it presenting a blank face to Thor. All that was on your mind was another parent here to take their snotty brat home.

“Lady.” He smiled, dressed as usual like a Midgardian in a red hoodie and jeans. The sight of him sunk in and you swallowed hard. All you wanted were those buff arms around you – just to hold and comfort you – but you’re at work and God, you really cannot take much more. It’s obvious that your poker face was rapidly be dissolving for Thor hurried to you his brow furrowed, mouth pulled down in concern.

“Y/n.” He murmured, moving to embrace you despite the children already clinging to his legs. It’s so good to be held against the solid warmth of him. Thor runs hot and you’ve never been more grateful than right now with your face pressed against his chest. A hollow feeling cut through you when you gently moved out of his arms.

“Thor, my coworkers are going to think you, Steve, and Bucky are my boyfriends with the way you guys keeping coming to see me like this.”

(Thor may or may not have threatened bodily harm to both soldiers to escort you home when he himself needed to return to Asgard.)

The children having whined and not gained a response from either of you lost interest and with that drifted off to play with the other monitor. He smiled stroking your hair back though the corners of his eyes are still creased with concern.

“I will come see you every day if it would make you happy, Y/n.”

You blinked against the unexpected heat that prickled your eyes at Thor saying something so sweet. A swallow to ease your tightened throat. He grasped your hands so small and delicate held within his large ones.

“Please don’t cry princess,” A smile twitched at his lips, “Does the thought of seeing me so often make you that upset?”

A wet laugh burbled from your throat. You swiped at your eyes - work was not the place at all to lose your composure. No matter how hard it was to maintain it.

“No I’d love that you big bear. I’m tearing up because you’re going to make other girls crazy with jealousy.”

Thor laughed before wrapping you back up in his arms despite the unprofessional manner of the action. He nuzzled the top of your head and just for the moment you sagged into his sturdy hug. Fuck work policies of not mixing your personal life with the kids around. They could witness two adults happily holding one another for once in their lives.

“I am the lucky one Y/n to have you.”


End file.
